


The Long Friendship

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: In the days after the Battle of Camlann, Sir Leon waits with the Queen, for news of the King. When Percival comes and confirms the worst, Leon knows he has to be strong for the Queen. As Gwen paces around still hoping for a miracle she finds herself suspended between two worlds, but then everything comes crashing down. But she finds comfort in the words of an old friend.





	The Long Friendship

As Sir Leon watched Percival dismount his horse, in that moment he knew. Something about the sudden stillness of the breeze, the tension that seemed to transmit itself from one Camelot knight to the other. He instantly knew that his leader, the man who he had followed into countless battles over the years, was sadly no more. As Percival drew up to him to deliver the news, he put his hand up.

“He is dead, isn’t he?” he said, his voice suddenly sounding strange to him.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Percival bowed his head, unable to face Sir Leon in that moment. Bad enough that he was forced to come back to Camelot with the news that would shatter the Kingdom, and all his friends and fellow knights. 

“Merlin did all he could but the wound was too deep.”

“Where is Merlin?” Sir Leon asked looking round.

“He wouldn’t come back with me,” Percival explained. “Kept saying he had things to do, I couldn’t persuade him. He was a mess in all honesty.”

“Maybe he just needs a bit of time,” suggested Leon. “We need to tell the Queen right away.” 

“Yes,” nodded Percival, “It has to be done.”

**

Ever since the news that Arthur had been wounded, Gwen would often spend time in the King’s Chamber. She felt a comfort somehow as if Arthur was still here in spirit. She would look out of the window, and would imagine Arthur riding triumphantly into Camelot, on his beautiful horse.. 

Sometimes it seemed as if she could actually make it occur. In her dreams she could see it, sense him near her, but then the morning would come, with nothing but emptiness all around. For the sake of those around her she tried to stay strong. 

Hadn’t Gaius said that Arthur had a chance of recovery? Didn’t he say that Merlin was taking him to this place, where a miracle could yet happen. She would pace around the room willing it to happen, all the while knowing in her heart of hearts that it wouldn’t. Knowing deep down that she would not see her beloved Arthur again.

As Leon entered the room, Gwen allowed herself the wretched feeling of hope, that every day she felt when he would come to her, with all the news. Yet this afternoon she knew, she could tell with one look, that the news she had dreaded was about to come. As if sensing her distress, Leon announced mournfully

“I’m sorry my lady,” he paused for a brief second, “Arthur is dead, he died of his wound a couple of days ago.”  
For a moment Gwen’s eyes filled with tears, but she composed herself, turning towards the window.

“We must announce it to the Court, the people need to know.” She replied “And Merlin?” she asked.

“It seems he was unable to come back right now.”

She nodded as if to herself, “We will all need time. We must let Gaius know.”

Leon paused as he turned to go.

“My lady, I hope you know, I will always be here for you.” He said, looking at her.

Gwen felt touched “You’ve always been here for Arthur and me, thank you.”

He bowed as he left the room, knowing that more than ever, their long friendship would be important to both of them, in the stricken days that lay ahead.


End file.
